


Stay

by DongBangGot7



Series: Music Ficlets [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongBangGot7/pseuds/DongBangGot7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just decided to write a fluffy JJP drabble<br/>Song: Stay – GOT7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fluffy JJP Drabble for JB's (belated) birthday, and I couldn't really find a song to fit this...so I just choose the closest thing in title  
> This is written at 2AM, all grammar mistakes are all mine

JaeBum waves bye to SeungHoon and wishes his manager a “Happy New Year!” The GOT7 manager waves back before disappearing around the corner.

JaeBum closes the dorm door and walks back to the quiet empty door. Jackson and BamBam left early to go eat lunch, before going shopping for gift for BamBam's family. YoungJae & YuGyeom left for their hometown; YoungJae bringing Coco back to Mokpo while YuGyeom brought Mark to Namyangju to visit his family.

JaeBum glances around the dorm, stopping on the room door (that's been tightly shut since this morning after breakfast) of a certain 'Actor' who's been studying his script non-stop for these last couple of days. Glancing away, JaeBum decides to clean the dorm, seeing how he now has a chance to.

Two hours passes before JaeBum deems the dorm clean (he's surprised it didn't take longer, especially with seven (six) messy young men living in a such enclosed space.) Glancing at his watch, JaeBum sees that's it's already 4:30PM, and the sky is starting to get dark.

JaeBum walks into the kitchen before looking into the fridge and wonders if there's anything he could maybe make. Closing the door, JaeBum yawns and runs his fingers through his hair walking to JinYoung's room.

Knocking, JaeBum opens the door to see his lover snuggled into his blankets, glasses propped on his nose bridge, face buried in the long script.

JaeBum strides into the room, “Hey,” he whispers. JinYoung looks up and gives JaeBum a tired smile. “Hey.”

JaeBum reaches out to grab the script book out of JinYoung's grip, bookmarking it before setting it on the side table. JaeBum leans down to give the younger a kiss. JinYoung sighs into JaeBum's mouth, nibbling on the bottom lip before parting. JaeBum reaches for JinYoung's spectacles, removing them and places them on the script; JaeBum smooths his fingers under the brown eyes, smoothing the growing eye bags.

JinYoung wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist snuggling into the flat stomach; removing JaeBum's hands from his face. “I'm sorry I won't be spending your birthday with you.”(It's half mumbled into JaeBum's shirt.)

JaeBum runs his fingers through JinYoung's hair, petting him, “It's okay. It's been a busy year. I'm so proud of you.” JinYoung hums in response. JaeBum pets JinYoung for a while before prying his boyfriend from him, pushing the other down on the bed.

“Rest. I'll go make some dinner. I'll wake you up when it's done.”

JinYoung let's himself be pushed down on the mattress. Letting a tired sigh, JinYoung reaches for JaeBum, catching his wrist before the elder could turn around.

The two look at each other for a silent second before JaeBum is climbing into the bed with his partner. JinYoung grins and snuggles into JaeBum chest, tangles their legs and lays a heavy arm around the elders middle successfully trapping him. JaeBum raises his hands back up, one cupping JinYoung's neck lightly massaging and the other on the crown on JinYoung's head, continuing to pet him like before.

JinYoung feels his eyes start to close and body relax as he feels the sensations of JaeBum's warmth surrounding him with the light touches he's receiveing.

Looking down at his sleeping lover, JaeBum continues to let's himself draw light shapes on the back on JinYoung's neck as he hear snores.

Thinking that dinner could wait for another couple of hours, JaeBum let's himself close his eyes and rest.


End file.
